YAABILU Fix-It Ending
by ChangeTheCircumstances
Summary: "You're an Asshole but I Love You" is a multi chapter fic about the original Lancelot and Percival which takes place between 1997 and 2015. This is the fix-it compliant ending to that fic which you can find on my author's page. If you wish to read the canon ending, it is called "YAABILU Canon Ending".
1. Nearly the End

**AN: Welcome to the fix-it ending of You're an Asshole But I Love You! I hope you enjoy this ending (and if you decide to read the other ending called YAABILU Canon Ending, I hope you enjoy that to).**

 **Remember, both endings will have four chapters and I will be posting them at the same time. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Professor Arnold, I'm here to take you home." James grinned, having just dispatched all the men. However, he heard movement and went to stop whoever was coming. However the man had heard the commotion and instead of stepping into the room, he threw something instead.

James' mind flashed back to his last mission as a recruit before he official became Lancelot. However, unlike then, he did not have on full body gear like Lee had. Even with his suit being bullet proof, it wouldn't stop a grenade and he would just be torn apart along with Professor Arnold and possibly the building.

All this went through his mind in seconds so instead of jumping on top of it, he grabbed Professor Arnold's chair and used all his force to pick him up and throw him behind the couch before he threw his body after him.

When the explosion came, James' mind went black as he was thrown along with the rubble of the wooden cabin around him.

He lay among the snow and debris, completely unaware and vulnerable.

Several minutes later, a vehicle with snow treads on it came up and out stepped Richmond Valentine and Gazelle.

"Shit! Somebody must have come. Gazelle! See if anybody is alive in there!" Valentine yelled out. He stayed firmly where he was, keeping out of sight from any bodies.

Gazelle swiftly moved through the wreckage. As she did, she heard Valentine yell again, "Professor Arnold still alive?!"

She focused her search for the man that they had kidnapped and finally found him. He was relatively in good condition, considering the circumstances, though she concluded that was mainly because of the body that had covered him. Already knowing it wasn't one of Valentine's men, she rolled him over.

"He's here and alive! And I found the man responsible as well!" Gazelle brought up one leg, ready to drive it through the man's skull but before she could Valentine yelled out.

"Gazelle, what the fuck do you think you're doing?! There's enough gore as is!"

She sighed and yelled back, "He's not going to make it! There's no point in taking him with us—"

"Then there's no point in killing him either! Professor Arnold going to make it?!"

"Yes! He is not badly injured!"

"Then just get him and come on!"

Valentine remained waiting as Gazelle gathered up the professor and brought him out of the rubble and back to the vehicle. After she was finished getting the man in, Valentine asked, "Was the face alright?"

"Do you mean intact?"

"Just answer yes or no. And leave out the details!"

"It was still there."

"Then get a picture of him. Someone should know where he comes from."

Gazelle nodded and went back to where the body was. Smoothing away the blood and dust that was coating his face, she also took out some tape she had gotten. She ripped off the pieces and forced open his eye lids. His breathing remained shallow and his body still. Snapping several pictures she took the tape back off and almost thought of killing him anyways. But he wouldn't survive, she was positive of that, and like Valentine had said, if that was true then there was no point in killing him.

Besides, if she did and Valentine saw, he would have simply argued about it the entire way back to the plane.

So instead, she went back to the car as Valentine and herself left, leaving the destroyed cabin and bodies behind.


	2. Still Here

**AN: Thanks for reading and commenting. Hope you're enjoying it :)**

* * *

Every inch of James was numb. Which was odd because he remembered there being a bomb. He should be in pain, shooting up and down, small and specific, or all over. Not this…this numbness.

Then there was shaking. Just slightly to the shoulder but it was clear someone was nearby and was trying to get him to wake up. Maybe he was numb because of the cold. He had been in the mountains. But then why hadn't they moved him yet? Where was he.

James forced his eyes open, the light painful and jarring, but he kept staring until it finally cleared. He looked around and saw Merlin.

"Good. You're awake. You've been out of surgery was some time and we need to make sure your brain is functioning normally," Merlin replied.

"Well I can tell you I'm thirsty as hell."

"A normal reaction. Good. Just hold on a second."

Merlin quickly came back and held it out with a straw while James gave him a skeptical look. "I'm pretty sure I can at least hold a cup of water Merlin."

"James, you…perhaps with your left hand." Merlin moved and held out the cup on the left side.

Frowning, the feeling of numbness was slowly inching into the worrying category. He managed to life his hand, that wasn't to hard and the movement felt sore (finally some feeling) but his hand was shaking. He could barely keep it still. Despite this, he grabbed for the cup but holding even something that small, it splashed around uncontrollably.

James dropped it, in a way from shock and also anger as he dropped his hand and looked towards the ceiling. "I'm done for, aren't I?"

"You're still likely to live a long life Lancelot."

"Don't call me that," murmured James. He closed his eyes. He tried not to be bitter, to be angry, but god it was tempting. It was tempting to just let out a scream. Instead he replied, "I'm no longer Lancelot. That mantle will be passed on to someone else."

Merlin didn't say anything.

"Come on, you know it. No need in trying to sugarcoat it."

"In that case though there is a possibility you may walk again, it is to small to even get one's hope up. You're nerve endings are damaged in multiple places, they will never heal, and your finer motor skills are to damaged, particularly to the right side. Even if it was for the inability to walk, you'd never be able to stay an agent simply because of that."

"I'm worthless then."

"Lanc-James. Once you heal up some we can move you to a different job. Communications, data analysis, lab work—"

"But those simply aren't my areas of expertise. I'd be a laughing stock. I'm field agent."

"I'm sorry but not anymore."

James closed his eyes. Positive, there had to be a positive side. He finally opened them and looked at Merlin. "At least I'm alive. I suspect the whole candidacy process would be a whole lot more depressing with me dead."

Merlin's mouth twitched but he refrained from actually smiling. "Very true. Percival is here. He's been waiting to see you once you woke up."

"Does he know the extent of the damage?"

"Yes."

"Well at least I don't have to explain it all to him," he murmured. "Let him in."

Alastair must not have been _right_ outside the door because James had several moments to himself. He craned his head to get a better look at what he could see. His right side was more heavily bandaged and now that he was more concentrated on the numbness, he could tell that it the feeling of the bed beneath somewhat disappeared from his midsection and below, including his right arm. Parts of that arm could feel, like desolate islands of still working nerves, but most of it had lost feeling.

James moved the right arm a bit, just to make sure he wasn't paralyzed there and it was poor nerves that kept him from feeling. It moved and James let out a sigh of relief.

He then looked for a mirror but couldn't find one so he simply brought his left hand up and relaxed it against his face. The pressure hurt a bit, so bruising definitely, and he could feel cuts and scrapes underneath his finger tips. But no stitches. Nothing missing. No burn marks. He was still whole despite his condition. Then, the door suddenly opened and James finally saw Alastair in person for the first time in months.

He really wished he could go run and hug him.

Instead, James put on a smirk and said, "Hey Alastair. How are you?"

"Are you really going to try and act all cheery with me?"

"It's either that or drown in the fact I may never be able to walk again. I'd rather be cheery right now."

Alastair simply hummed and sat next to him, softly laying a hand across one of James'. "I wouldn't blame you if you needed to let it out. In whatever form, it wouldn't matter. You have only just learned of the information."

"Yeah but I am alive," muttered James. "I mean, I kind of want to scream but my throat hurts enough right now. Might as well just accept it as it is. Besides, I knew I wouldn't be able to retire from Kingsman from old age. If I'm being honest, I'm surprised I didn't die in the first place."

"Well if I'm being honest, so is Kingsman," Alastair replied, his voice cracking just ever so slightly. "Even if it wasn't the wounds that got you, the cold would have if we hadn't arrived in time."

"Well then I'm happy you did. Though at least that would have been a peaceful way to go. Just blissfully unaware. Much better than getting oneself shot or stabbed or cut in half—"

" _James_."

"Sorry. Don't mean to be so morbid. I suppose I'm just trying to cope with all this," he admitted. Lapsing into silence for a moment, he then added, "Actually, do you mind if I yell a bit?"

"Do what you need to do."

James did just that, gulping in as much air as he could before letting it out, damn his sore throat. When he was done, he let out a sigh and said, "My throat is not going to thank me for that tomorrow but damn I feel a bit better now."

"You are so odd."

"And you aren't?" asked James with a small grin. "So, who are you going to pick for my replacement?"

"Do you really wish to talk about that now—"

"It's a title Alastair. Yeah, it became a part of me but I'd rather lose a title than my life. Besides I'll…figure something out. Maybe I'll start a knitting club. Oops! Wait, that's not going to work. Never mind," he said as he wiggled his fingers. "I'll start an anti-knitting club."

"I'm sure that would go over splendidly."

"I'm sure it would. Now, who do you have in mind to replace me?"

"We've discussed this somewhat. I think we both know only one person could live up to your reputation."

"I hope you mean that in a good way," James smirked.

"Of course, but with plenty of bad mixed in as well," said Alastair as he gave James a knowing look. "Besides, Roxy has the very making of a Kingsman agent."

"Yes she does," James said fondly. "So when will the Hunger Games begin?"

Alastair rolled his eyes. "We're not killing them off you idiot."

"Whatever. When do they start?"

"Each agent has two weeks to find one. We're also having Amelia, that tech from Berlin, also play a candidate. She'll die probably in the first or second trial."

"I remember her! Lovely young woman. She should do excellent. So, did you bring me anything?"

Alastair frowned. "Like what?"

"Oh come on! Did you really not? It has been months and I haven't even been able to mess with the little fur ball."

"Why would I bring a cat to place that frequently has dogs about it? I may not like cats but that is just asking to put a feline on the menu."

"Oh come on Alastair, you could have done it! Besides, I'm going to be stuck here for a while before I can go home probably and what am I suppose to make for company? Merlin, who I can just barely take that stick out of his ass, and that stuck up prick Arthur? It's going to be hell! And it's been ages since I've seen old 'Sut and I really want to see the kitten you got me!"

Alastair rolled his eyes. "I'll see what I can do but I won't make any promises."

"Yes! So how has Hatshepsut and Saphira been doing?"

"They have gotten along fairly well. Except for when 'Sut sat on the kitten. Saphira didn't like that very much."

James laughed, grinning from ear to ear. "Good to here. So catch me up on everything else. Vincent. Christina. Roxy. Nnenna. What's been going on with everyone?"

"I will in a moment but first I'll need to brief you on what your cover up is."

"Riiight. I'll have to tell others about this," muttered James, clearly not looking forward to that. He let out a small groan and replied, "Alright, you brief me, we can deal with informing people a few days from now and we'll explain in more detail to Roxy afterwards to see if she wants to try and work for Kingsman. But afterwards you are catching me up on everything. Got it? I want to know it all!"

"Of course you do, but first the briefing. Now…"


	3. At Stake

Roxy accepted and she went into the challenges. As weeks passed and candidates left, James slowly made his way through his physical therapy. Alastair was by when he could and Roxy visited him almost every day but it was still lonely. After all, whether he was getting better or not, having Roxy possibly take his place really solidified that he'd never be able to do what he used to be able to.

Still, having Hatshepsut and Saphira there helped immensely. Merlin found them rather annoying and complained often, saying that it was no place for cats to just be running around, but he never actually did anything though he threatened plenty.

James had gone home a few times, always when Alastair was back, but otherwise he remained at Kingsman. It was still difficult taking care of himself when alone and though Lily would have dropped everything in a heartbeat, but he couldn't put that pressure on her.

And Christ he felt awful. Not really for himself but for them. He could see that when he had met Lily, sitting in the wheelchair, still a bit battered and bruised, that she blamed herself. But then again, humans did that. Even if nothing there was nothing they could have done, even if them being there and helping would have made zero sense, people still blamed themselves.

Still, James put on a brave face for everyone, pretending that he was perfectly fine. Which he was fine. He knew he could get through everything if he wanted to. But there were still moments in the day when he would will feel just a little depressed, like he wouldn't get past it that…he was drowning.

But he moved through it and did what he could. When not doing his physical therapy or resting, he helped Arthur with paper pushing and scheduling. It was a dull job in his opinion, he didn't know how a secretary or anyone for that matter could do such things for a job, but it at least kept him busy. At least for the days when darker shots came across his mind it made it easier.

Though his hands still shook with the finer movements, he could type well enough if he concentrated and he at least could use both arms again. Yes, it was difficult to hold a damn cup still but he could at least lift his own body weight if for whatever reason he had to drag himself somewhere in an emergency.

The strength of his legs was another matter entirely though. He could barely stand on them, nevertheless walk, but he had already proved Merlin and the doctors' wrong with at least that. Alastair claimed it was because he was to damn stubborn. James simply thought he was lucky for the moment.

Days passed and then the case that had crippled him nearly killed Harry.

Little knowledge had come forward and they were still in the dark who was in charge. Nevertheless, James couldn't do anything about it so he concentrated focusing on Roxy and the demands Arthur gave him.

But thankfully no permanent damage was made and Harry woke up, only for them to discover that Richmond Valentine was likely the one behind it all. The urge to help, to learn more, to understand what exactly he had come across was almost overpowering but there was nothing to be done.

So he concentrated on what he could do. Eventually Roxy came to him at one point when she free time. The visit was a bit of a surprise but not unappreciated.

"Roxy, whatcha doing here? No more jumping out of airplanes?"

She scowled at him for that. "Oh hush. You know how much I hated that challenge."

"And yet you did such a wonderful job. Beat the record, remember?"

"Yeah well my legs and ribs didn't really care about that," Roxy replied with a roll of her eyes.

"I understand that. So, how many are left again? Four?"

"Three now. Charlie, Eggsy, and me."

"Wow, those other agents must have gotten slow in their pick. But anyway, I know you'll make it. You're the best out of the bunch."

"I'd say Eggsy and I are about equal."

"Hey, don't say that! I've got a running bet with a group that you're going to make it so don't you dare let Harry's candidate win!"

"I don't know if you're joking or not," muttered Roxy. "But believe me, you don't have to tell me that. I know full well that as nice a person that he is, if it comes down to the two us I'm going to surpass him."

"That's my girl," James said with a grin. "Well good luck on the next challenge."

"Thanks, what are you up to?"

"Paper pushing mostly. Pointless stuff really. I'm actually looking over Harry's files on the mission he's on."

"That doesn't have to do with the training does it?"

"No, it has to do with me. He's working the case that crippled me. They believe they know who did it but they haven't really found a reason yet."

"Well I'm sure more information will come forward," Roxy said with a comforting smile. "I'll see you later now. I just wanted to check in on you since brother has been gone on that one mission for a bit."

"Well thank you. Now go off and win whatever Merlin will throw at you next. I know you've got it."

Not long after that, it was only Harry's and Alastair's candidates. James should have been focused on that. Overjoyed that Roxy hadn't gotten so far but he couldn't. When doing work for Arthur he had come across something that had set his skin crawling. He wanted to believe it meant nothing but knew it couldn't. The fact that he had found the evidence at all simply suggested that he'd gotten lucky and that Arthur had gotten slow.

Yet even then, who would believe him. It was one call, one connection, on transaction. Something that could easily have been faked, something that may not even be real. He hadn't been there for the conversation so how could he know for sure.

But supposedly the President of the US was in Valentine's pocket. What kept Chester King from that possibility as well? James didn't speak up though. Not immediately. He didn't even confide in Alastair, to unsure. He hadn't been unsure of himself in what felt like forever. He didn't like it.

When he got the news from Roxy that she had passed the final test, that she was the new Lancelot, James allowed himself the feeling of joy, of celebration. He let himself smile and congratulate her. But he finally had to face what he knew. If he couldn't trust anyone, if he couldn't truly believe himself, then at least he could confront Arthur.

When he found that the man wasn't at the estate, he headed towards the shop. Before tackling the problems of the stairs he grabbed a gun. He didn't even know if he would be able to use it properly but just having it with him made him feel safer.

No one else was in the shop apparently except Arthur who had been reportedly in the meeting room for most of the day. Knowing that there was no way he'd be able to get up the stairs in the wheelchair, he slid himself out of it. Thankful the strength that he had gained back in his arms, he used it to slowly work his way up the stairs. Making zero sound, he managed to get to the second floor.

He approached the meeting room and used a side table to pull himself up. He could just barely stand as he pulled himself to the door. Sweating instantly, his body feeling like his body was on fire, he pushed open the doors.

"Ah, James, I was wondering when I'd be expecting you."

"What the hell does that even mean?" gasped James. He threw himself at the nearest chair and held himself up with one arm as he got out the gun. "You knew I'd find that paper?"

"Of course. I was curious if your brain had been affected at all," Arthur said, seeming un-phased by the gun being held at him. "You see, despite your physical disability and your…preferences, you're a fighter with an intelligent and strategic mind. You could be useful in the new world."

"So you are a part of this! You—"

"I was not involved in your accident. I did not know of Valentine at that time. However, I will admit to fully knowing of Galahad's death. A waste, but still necessary in the end…Oh. You didn't know."

"Harry…you bastard!" James fired the gun but it wasn't even close. He didn't even get the satisfaction of watching Arthur flinch. "How could you!? You're a Kingsman!"

"Once Valentine explained it to me, I understood. The Earth is sick and Valentine is the cure. The only way to preserve the species is to kill the majority."

"How? Through the sim cards?"

"Since I'm taking it that your answer to my proposition is a no…well it doesn't matter. You'll be dead then. So yes, through the sim cards."

James fired again. It missed and he finally collapsed, losing his grip and no longer able to hold himself up. He heard a chair scraping against the floor, Arthur getting up.

In a disgusted voice, Arthur said, "Pathetic really. I was able to look past your indecencies beforehand. You got results and were effective in the field." James watched Arthur's feet move closer from his position on the floor. He reached for the gun but it had slid just out of his reach. "But you really are worthless now. Your mind was the only redeeming quality but clearly it's not even intact as you didn't take the offer. You can't even fire a gun properly."

"No, but I can."

 _Bam!_

James jolted as he watched Arthur fall backwards and onto the ground. He could see the side of the man's face from where he was. He was still alive.

"You fucking—"

 _Bam!_

Another shot and then he was still. James looked to who had taken the gun and fired it just as the very person grabbed him by the shoulders. "Here, let me help you up."

"You're-You're Eggsy. Right?" got out James who was still having trouble being able to breath. "What are you doing here?"

"I was watching Harry's footage when he got shot. Came to tell Arthur but then heard you both talking. Got everything. You're the former Lancelot, right?"

James nodded.

Eggsy made sure that he was stable and then headed over to where the body had fallen.

"Roxy's told me some about you."

"How kind of her now could you please tell what you're doing," gasp James, still out of breath.

"There's a chip in the necks. It could be useful for Merlin. Wait, what's this?"

James waited as Eggsy explored whatever had caught his attention. "Shit, this needs to go to Merlin."

"Then take it to him."

"Wait, what about you?"

"I'll be fine," sighed James. "Besides, I won't do much good for you lot right now. It's likely there will be a nice little war and I'm not exactly fit for that anymore."

"But I can't just leave you—"

"Oh you bloody well can! The world may need that information and I won't be any use going with you. I'll just slow you down."

"But staying here you're still around the waves the sim cards emit. You could still be effected."

"I'll figure out something, alright? Besides, I have some time and there's family that I need to get in contact with anyways," muttered James. "Now go find Merlin and anyone else back at HQ. I think Roxy is still there. Find them and go save the world, got it?"

Eggsy looked reluctant but finally nodded. "Yes, sir," he said and then headed out as James figured out exactly who he needed to warn.


	4. Epilogue

"It's finally over," murmured James. "Dead and buried."

"Bastard," muttered Roxy. "How did he even become Arthur?"

"Charisma from what I hear," Alastair said. "But it's done now. So is Richmond Valentine. Hopefully we can improve Kingsman from here on out."

Alastair, Roxy, and James remained on the edge of the graveyard as they watched Chester King's funeral take place. The day before had been Harry's and today Merlin and Eggsy were there again, probably paying more personal respects. The small group left them there, original having come with them, and headed back to Kingsman. Chester King's legacy was officially over. No need to ever go back again.

Nevertheless, plenty of work, not just for Kingsman, but for the world, had to be done before everything was going to be fairly normal.

That day and the one after, everyone was busy, running off to a foreign nation that needed help or simply helping to stabilize the info-structure of Kingsman. For that time, James mostly helped with relaying calls and connecting those or giving information to people who needed. However, eventually a call came in that perked James' interest. He listened to what the woman said. For a moment, the words didn't actually seem to process. It didn't seem real. Really, after all the hell that had occurred it didn't seem like the Universe would be that kind. But then his doubt was completely displaced. The voice that came on proved what the woman had said, made unprovable in fact.

Eventually, James managed to say that Kingsman would happily welcome him back and would be waiting for him. He gathered a bit more information, mostly medical for the circumstances, and the call ended. When it was done, James didn't really give his mind time to process.

Instead he rolled away from the information terminal and rolled out into the hallway. He pushed the wheels as hard as he could, knowing that just calling Merlin was not enough for the moment. He got closer to where he knew Merlin was for the moment but soon came across a door that he couldn't get through in the wheelchair.

"Oh come on! Merlin! Can you hear me?!"

There wasn't a response suggesting that he was in the side room where he usually tinkered with new tech. Straining in as far as he could, he saw that the door was closed to. Cursing, he forced himself up and dragged himself over and banged on the door. "Merlin, god damn it this is important! Open up!"

Thankfully Merlin was fairly quick as he collapsed a moment later with only Merlin to lean against instead of the door.

"James! What the hell do you think you're—"

"He's alive!"

"Excuse me?"

"Harry god damn it! Fucking Harry is alive!" yelled James. He couldn't help the laughter that escaped his lips, simply to overjoyed to really control himself.

"But he was shot—"

"It grazed him, that was all. He's going to be fine and he's being moved back here today!"

"Are you sure—"

"Sure? I god damn heard his voice!" cried James. "Harry is okay, he's coming back, and it will be okay."

"I—" Merlin seemed at a loss for words, completely thrown and unsure, but finally broke into a smile. "Eggsy is going to be overjoyed."

"Everyone should be. Harry Hart just came back from the dead! That is worthy of celebration thank you very much."

Merlin chuckled. "We'll leave that up to him. And thank you for telling me in person James but next time you could simply call," he said as he helped James back to the wheelchair.

"Not with this. This required a face to face moment," James said with a grin. "Now we'll just have to figure out where the hell he's going to go since Eggsy is Galahad now."

"He could become the new Arthur."

"You know he'd hate that," laughed James.

"That's exactly why he's perfect. Thank you for telling me James. I'll inform Eggsy."

"Got it! I'll go tell Alastair and Roxy," James replied. He pulled away and started off to find them, the grin still plastered on his face.

* * *

 **AN:** **The official end to the fix-it compliant version of You're an Asshole But I Love You. Thank you so much for everything you have done, the support, the comments, simply taking the time to read this. This is the longest story I have ever written and it means so much that so many people have enjoyed this, especially because of how small the ship is.**

 **As of right now, this is the official ending to You're an Asshole But I Love You though it is likely I will be writing one-shots that I never got into the actual story, or simply ideas that later come to mind. Nevertheless, Kingsman 2 is happening and who knows, maybe it will inspire me to continue this :)**

 **Also, because this is the fix-it version, Harry lives too because why the hell not?**

 **Anyways, thanks again and for the last time (for now anyways) I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
